Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round II
The fourth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the sequel to Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady! and the point in which the series really began to grow into an actual series. Watch it here. Plot Michael Rosen read the newspaper one day and found out that a plane crashed into London Airport because an explosive lollipop had latched itself onto the plane's windshield. Michael realized this meant that Lollipop Lady wasn't dead, and that something had to be done, right away. He took his brother Brian and the two went to London Airport. Brian found out that there was a tour bus that took you around the runways that brought you close up to the big jets. They got tickets for the tour bus, and as they were getting on, Michael noticed a woman run away from the scene. The bus took them to the biggest jet, and then Michael and Brian got off the bus and got onto the jet, hoping to survey the area without any danger of hurting any passengers. Only the pilot was on the jet, and Michael said that he needed to fly the jet and that it was an emergency. The pilot for some reason agreed, and Michael and Brian shakily took the jet off. Eventually, after the jet got high enough, Michael realized he didn't know how to land the plane. He asked Brian if he knew what he was doing, and he didn't either. Suddenly, a lollipop flew out from down on the ground and latched itself onto the windshield. Brian tried to warn Michael that there was a lollipop on the windshield, but Michael was distracted by Brian's glowing blue mouth. Brian tried to warn him again, and this time Michael noticed, but too late -- the lollipop exploded, and the plane started to fall. The two screamed. Michael took control of the plane and attempted to land it. The plane came in for a rough landing, and the two were shaken about, bumping their heads and knocking them unconscious (but not killing them). In the RootNegativeSixteen segment of the video, Michael woke up in the basement of someone's house in the Outskirts. Michael couldn't reach the trapdoor that let him in, so he built a ladder out of skis and broken wood (heh), and holding the trapdoor open with the help of bicycle gears, a washing machine tumbler, a mouse, and a carrot on a string. Michael dashed out of the house in hopes of finding his brother. Eventually Michael and Brian met up with each other in front of a big tower. A bit scared, Michael and Brian try to persuade the other to go inside first, until a loud noise emanates from the tower, spooking Brian and making him run away, leaving Michael by himself. Michael entered the tower and began climbing. Michael noted how tall the tower was, there were hundreds of stairs on this tower. Another loud noise came from the top of the tower, but Michael didn't fall off. Michael continued climbing, but then an angry female voice yelled "Michael Rosen, die already!" from the top of the tower. Suddenly, exploding lollipops started raining from the top of the tower. Michael pressed on though, determined to confront Lollipop Lady at the top. Eventually he made it to the top, and looked Lollipop Lady in the eye. She paused for a moment, but then continued to throw lollipops around in an attempt to kill Michael. Michael then remembered his last confrontation with Lollipop Lady, in that yelling out about wallbars made her fall unconscious. Michael then notices a long metal bar, and grabs it off the wall, threatening to bang her over the head with it. Lollipop Lady screams, runs, and jumps out the window. Michael climbs back down the tower, and returns home to Hackney to tell his brother that Lollipop Lady was gone. Brian was delighted, Michael was delighted, a nearby inspector was delighted, and Harrybo just snorted. Music * "Super Marioland Millennium OC ReMoved" by Deep Black Skys * "Winterspell" by Two Steps from Hell * "No Way! Only 1m20s to Suck Up" from Gurren Lagann OST * "BafBaf! Do You Like... Burning with Such Passion?" from Gurren Lagann OST * Theme from The Great House Escape series by Pastel Games * Mansion Theme from Covert Front 1: All Quiet on the Covert Front by Mateusz Skutnik * "Preparations are Essential, Right Now!!" from Gurren Lagann OST * "Rap wa Kan no Tamashii da! (Short Start Edit)" from Gurren Lagann OST (aka Row Row Fight The Power) Trivia * First appearance of Brian Rosen. * At the time, this was the longest episode of TRFC at a little over 10 minutes. Category:Episodes